wwedivasfandomcom-20200223-history
July 26, 2013 Friday Night SmackDown
The July 26, 2013 Edition of Smackdown is a Professional wrestling television show of the WWE's Smackdown brand, which took place on July 24, 2013 at the American Bank Center in Corpus Christi, Texas. Episode summary CM Punk dropped a SmackDown Pipebomb … and Fandango CM Punk returned to SmackDown with a pointed message for former friend and business associate, Paul Heyman, and Heyman’s monstrous client, Brock Lesnar. Just one week after “The Best vs. The Beast” showdown was set in stone for SummerSlam, Punk was in rare form, informing the fired-up Texas crowd that the pay-per-view blockbuster of a match is exactly what he wanted. Punk’s scathing tongue-lashing reached its crescendo when he proclaimed that, “Brock’s biggest weakness is the fact that he trusts Paul Heyman.” The former WWE Champion then stated emphatically that it will be that trust that will lead to Lesnar’s downfall. Just as Punk ramped up his rhetoric, though, Fandango shimmied his way down the ramp to cut in on The Straight Edge Superstar. Punk’s answer: A GTS that left Fandango lying flat outside the ring. AJ Lee delivered “State of Her Mind Address” Looking to “clear the air” about her current mental and emotional states, Divas Champion AJ Lee talked about her (now defunct) relationship with Dolph Ziggler and her fractured friendship with Kaitlyn. To the surprise of many, AJ told the WWE Universe that she was just fine, thanks to her Divas Title. When The Showoff emerged to dispute AJ’s claims of clarity, things took a turn for the worst, leading to an emotional outburst (read: full-blown temper tantrum) on the part of the Divas Champion. The unhinged Diva’s explosion was quelled only when Kaitlyn appeared out of nowhere and crushed the pint-sized powder keg with a thundering Spear at ringside. Then, when Big E Langston went to check on AJ, Ziggler leveled his former buddy with the Famouser and left his past in a heap at ringside. Tons of Funk vs The Wyatt Family With enigmatic leader Bray Wyatt looking on from his ringside rocking chair, “Family” members Luke Harper & Erick Rowan competed in their WWE debut match against Brodus Clay & Tensai. In what was an all-out brawl, Rowan & Harper displayed a frightening aggressiveness, and a massive splash by Rowan on “Sweet T” ended the match in a hurry. However, that wasn’t the end for Tons of Funk, as Bray Wyatt chose to exert his seemingly hypnotic control over his followers, who cleared the path for him to further decimate Tensai. Wyatt then delivered another cryptic message to Kane, telling The Big Red Monster, “If you need me, I’ll be right here with all my friends! We’ve been waiting for you, Kane ... Look to the sky and follow the buzzards.” Results * Tag Team Match: The Wyatt Family (Erick Rowan & Luke Harper) defeated Tons of Funk (Brodus Clay & Tensai) (w/ Cameron and Naomi) Other on-screen talent * Ring announcer: Lilian Garcia Media Category:2013 television episodes Category:SmackDown episodes Category:Episodes featuring Summer Rae Category:AJ Lee Category:Kaitlyn Category:Cameron Category:Episodes featuring Naomi Category:Episodes featuring Lilian Garcia Category:WWE television episodes